dannyphantom_adjl_juniperlee_analysisfandomcom-20200213-history
Juniper Lee
Info provided by http://juniperlee.wikia.com/wiki/Juniper_Lee Juniper "June" Kim Lee is an 11 years oldEnter Sandman, Asian-American girl gifted with magical powers that grant her the title of Te Xuan Ze at the age of 11, thus becoming the youngest protector of the hidden world of magic. It is her duty, as Te Xuan Ze, to keep the balance between good and bad magic and keep the world of humanity in the dark about its magical counterpart. But, because of her young age, Juniper faces many struggles in balancing her normal and magical life, and keeping her powers a secret from her family and friends. When she's not involved in some magical hulabaloo, Juniper acts just like any normal girl. She likes to hang out with her friends and enjoys doing sports such as volleyball and skateborading. She also plays guitar in her own band along with her brothers Dennis and Ray Ray. History Origins: Awakening as Te Xuan Ze Not much is known about Juniper's early life aside that she was born a Chinese American like her brothers. She grew up as a normal little girl in Orchid Bay City until she earned the powers of the Te Xuan Ze through her magical lineage. The how and when June got her powers was never really explored until the episode "Adventures in Babysitting" of season 2. One day, while visiting her Ah-Mah, Juniper was plagued by a painful stomach ache. This stomach ache was later revealed to be part of the activation of her Te Xuan Ze powers, and it eventually reached its zenith when some demons attempted to inflitrate the house and eliminate the new Te Xuan Ze. After a short trance-like spell, June discovered that she was able to see the monsters attacking the house, and that she had developed superhuman strength and agility. In addition to this, one streak of her hair had turned white much like her Ah-Mah's (which is in fact the Te Xuan Ze trademark). After getting rid of the demons and saving her brother Ray Ray, June took up the mantle of Te Xuan Ze to replace her grandmother. Clothes and appearances June is an asian girl, with a slender body and long black hair, almost reaching her waist with a pink wisp. She very long legs and three freckles above her nose forming a triangle. She also is known for having incredibly large feet. June's clothes are a pair of brown shoes, a pair of blue jeans, a green t-shirt with short sleeves and pink edges and a stylized stylized pink juniper flower on the chest. Powers and Abilities Powers Being the Te Xuan Ze, June possesses many magical and superhuman abilities that help her deal with the different creatures of the magical world, such as: *'Superhuman Strength:' June is superhumanly strong and is typically able to lift and take down giant monster with little effort. She is strong enough literally punch her way out of 200 feet of concreteWhere is my mummy and easily lift a 3.716 pound monster.It's the great pumkin, Juniper Lee *'Superhuman Speed:' She is capable of running and accelerating to high speeds which a human could never achieve. *'Superhuman Stamina:' June's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for hours before fatigue begins to impair her. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of her body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. Juniper is capable of withstanding great impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining any injury. *'Superhuman Agility:' June's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Her reflexes are heightened in a similar manner and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Magic Vision': Basic ability of seeing through the magical barrier. *'Magic': June can also use a wide array of magical artifacts (stones, scepters, wands, etc.) to aid her in battle. The spell she uses the most is the banishing spell.Monster Con *'Magic Inmunity': She has some degree of inmunity to some magical effects, I.E. Sandman's sleeping spell. *'Magical Energy Absorption': As a Te Xuan Ze she can tap into the magical energy that empowers her when she is in the eleder's realm in order to enehnces her powers. After absorbing magic from the source of her powers, was able to defeat Kai Yee. In one occasion she stated that she doesn't have any magical power even when her powers come from the magic and she can do spells.Monster Con This makes the nature of her powers ambiguous at the best. Abilities *'Knowledge of Sorcery:' June is trained in witchcraft. Her sorceress is part of the set of powers from her Te Xuan Se abilities. *'Experienced Combatant': June has no formal knowledge of hand-to-hand combat. However, her powers enable hier to execute fighting moves with superhuman force, at an opponent and her career as the Te Xuan Se has given her plenty of combat experience. According to Ah-Mah, in very little time she has bbecome an extremely adept warrior.Monster Con *'Weaponry Mastery': June has some mastery in the use of weapons such a swords, and mallets. She was also a capable user of the Wushu staff. *'Guitar Player': She is a proficient guitar player. *'Singer': She is a proficient singer. Weaknesses Inability to leave Orchid Bay: since she is a Te Xuan Ze she can't physiclly leave Orchid Bay,which she discovered while trying to catch a Bombat . Family and Friends Ray Ray Lee Ray Ray is June's little brother and self-proclaimed sidekick. Due to a mishap caused by three demons when Juniper got her Te Xuan Ze powers, Ray Ray was imbued with some of her power and can see through the magical veil. However, as stated in "Adventures in Babysitting", Ray Ray does not have any other powers, although they may appear at a later time. Dennis Lee Dennis is Juniper's older brother. Although he acts like the stereotypical teenager with an addiction to TV and video games at the beginning of the series, he eventually changes his attitude once he learns of juniper's role as Te Xuan Ze. He becomes a new sidekick to June and even shows greater knowledge in magic than her thanks to his roleplay gaming. Trivia *At school, June is involved in the volleyball club, math club and asian club; *The juniper flower (for which June was named after) is a symbol of protection. This reflects Juniper's duty to protect the magical world as the Te Xuan Ze; *She likes rollerblading, hawaiian pizza and the drama from No Doubt. *She is the first Te Xuan Ze that has ever been a child instead of a father next, but is skip a generation.Meet the Parent *She weights 73 Pounds soaking wet.It's the great pumkin, Juniper Lee Category:Characters Category:Life and Times of Juniper Lee characters Category:The Life and Times of Juniper Lee characters Category:Juniper Lee Category:TLaToJL